jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi
|- |} |} Seite Hi Ben Kenobi, kannst du mir mal verraten, woher du weißt wie man so tolle Seiten gestalten kann wie du! Ich will mir auch so eine mit Banner und "dieser User macht das und das" machen! Kannst du mir mal schreiben wie das geht? AniD 18:57, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD :Du fügst den Code (das innerhalb der gesrichelten Linie) von dieser Seite in deine Seite ein, wichtig ist, dass du ALLE Zeilen übernimmst. Nicht benötigte Sachen einfach leer lassen, alles was du ausfüllen willst kommt hinter das Gleichheitszeichen. Wichtig ist auch noch, dass man keine eigenen Zeilen einfügt, die werden nicht funktionieren. Pandora 's Gsprächli--'s Geschribeni--Bilderli 19:07, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) Noch eine Frage: Ich habe ein super Bild von rabbittoth.com runtergeladen! Wie kann ich es in Jedipedia reinladen? AniD 10:16, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD :Mit dem Link "Hochladen" am linken Rand. MfG, Wolverine Koon 10:22, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Danke AniD 12:37, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD HK-47 Hi Ben, ich fint den HK ziemlich cool wie macht man so ein ding? Mfg AniD 12:39, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD :Schau dir den Quelltext oben auf meiner Disku an und kopier das, was du brauchst. Allerdings würde ich dich bitten, dir einen anderen Droiden (oder sowas) auszusuchen und einen eigenen Text zu verfassen. 13:34, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) Danke AniD 15:59, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD Kleine Bitte Hi Ben, in der Wookiepedia gibt es ein Bild vom Manta droid subfighter, welches aus dem New Essential Guide to Droids stammt. Es würde gut in den Artikel Manta-Unterseedroidenjäger passen, da es schöner und detaillierter ist als das Bild aus Clone Wars. Und weil du den NEGTD besitzt und ich gehört habe gut scannen kannst, wollte ich dich bitten, das Bild eventuell hochzuladen, wenn es keine zu großen Umstände macht. --Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 20:34, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Wenn es keine zu großen Umstände macht, werde ich es hochladen. Heißt: Wenn ich das nächste mal am Scanner sitze. Bild:;-).gif 20:52, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::O.K., vielen Dank. --Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 20:54, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) The essential Atlas Wann kommt der eig. raus? MfG, 21:00, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) Sithkillerstäbe Hallo Herr Admin, warum hast du meinen Beitrag über die Waffen der Sith-Attentäter gelöscht. Ich weiß nicht was an diesem Beitrag falsch war kannst mir das bitte sagen? MFG AniD 15:01, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD :Der Name ist ausgedacht, da war die Infobox von den Typen drin und die Sprache war nicht besonders gut. Außerdem solltest du dir mal das hier ansehen: Benutzer:Ben Kenobi/KotOR I & II Liste. 15:04, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Löschung von Commander Ryos Benutzerseite Hi Ben. Ich nehme mal an du hast die Seite gelöscht weil sie in "meinem Namen" geschrieben wurde. stimmt aber nicht. heute war er(Commander Ryo) bei mir zu Besuch und da hab ich ihm gezeigt wo er die Vorlage für Infoboxen findet. Jedenfalls ist die infobox von ihm gemacht worden ich hab nur vergessen mich abzumelden und er sich anzumelden. Könntest du die seite bitte wieder herstellen oder muss man das nochmal machen? Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 21:06, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Muss man nochmal machen. Pandora Diskussion 21:10, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Naja. Halb so schlimm. Es war ja nur die Infobox auf der Seite. Danke für die schnelle Antwort Pandora. Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 21:19, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) T3-M4 Hi Ben!Ich wollte dich mal fragen wie T3-M4 funktionirt und wo man sonen Bot herkriegt? 10:22, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Bots sind eine ziemlich komplizierte Angelegenheit. Am besten informierst du dich auf der Wikipedia oder MediaWiki. 11:25, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke.Auf Wikipedia wird es sehr gut erklert nur auf MediaWiki leider nicht. 11:32, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Iriaz Hi Ben, ich habe ja den Artikel über die Iriaz geschrieben, in dem ja auch steht, dass man die über eine Mod freischalten kann. Mein Problem ist jetzt, dass ich nicht weiß, wo ich diese Mod herbekomme. :( Ich war auch schonmal auf dieser Seite, aber da komme ich überhaupt nicht mit klar. Kannst du mir weiterhelfen? Danke im Voraus. Revan1188 Gespräch auf der Darksaber-Sternenschmiede? 11:12, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :In der Wookieepedia müsste ein entsprechender Link zu finden sein. Wie ist das denn jetzt mit den Bildern? Fragst du in Zukunft bei mir an? 11:22, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::SORRY :( Aus der Wookipedia habe ich ja den obenstehenden Link, aber wie gesagt, mit dem weiß ich überhaupt nichts anzufangen, wie ich da an die Mod kommen soll. Revan1188 11:31, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Hm, dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen. Am besten suchst du mal bei Google oder so. 11:57, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Löschen Hallo, Ben Kenobi. Hat es einen bestimmten Grund das du das Bild von mir gelöscht hast? Gruß, BobaCartman 14:14, 23. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Keine Quellen, wurde in letzter Zeit viel drüber diskutiert, deshalb wird jetzt alles aufgeräumt. Am Wochenende ist jetzt eben schon ein großer Teil der Bilder durch andere ersetzt, mit Quellen versehen oder eben gelöscht worden. Pandora Diskussion 14:23, 23. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Zudem gehe ich mal davon aus, dass das nicht gemeinfrei war, da South Park seine Figuren normalerweise urheberrechtlich schützt. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Was gibt's?]] 14:29, 23. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Hallo, Ben Kenobi Gibt es einen Grund warum du das bild Fw-profile-image.png gelöscht hast mein Freund LoRdCrUnChEr wollte es als Profil bild verwenden. Groß Grün 7 16:37, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Das Bild existiert schon. Außerdem war ein LA drin. 16:40, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Umbenennung Hi Ben! Ihr meintet ja, dass ich mich umbennenen sollte. Jetzt habe ich eine Idee; Ich nehme einfach meine Initialen! '''E.B', Erik Bach!--LittleAni 10:42, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Also langsamm unterstelle ich dir Absicht (Benutzer:E.B gibts auch schon). Falls es wider Erwarten doch keine Absicht ist, einfach mal in die Benuzerliste schauen, was da noch nicht belegt ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:45, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Also jetzt fühl ich mich ein wenig verarscht. -.---LittleAni 10:46, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Dich an der Nase herumzuführen ist bestimmt nicht Ackbars Absicht geswesen. Bei mehr als 1500 Benutzern ist es keinesfalls unwahrscheinlich, dass eine Name schon belegt ist. Denk dir einfach nochmal einen aus, schau dann in die Benutzerliste, und wenn er noch nicht verwendet wird kannst dich für ihn entscheiden. Ich kann mir schon vorstellen dass es ätzend ist, sich zweimal oder noch öfter einen neuen Namen aussuchen zu müssen. :) Gruß, Kyle22 12:34, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Das Ganze hatten wir schon einmal. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass es so viele Zufälle gibt... 13:14, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Neue Vorlage Könntest Du vielleicht eine Vorlage einrichten, die den Benutzernamen von dem lesenden Benutzer schreibt?--Gruß JunoDiskussion 18:06, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Meinst du etwas, das zeigt, wer grade welche Seite liest? Ich glaub kaum, dass das mit einer Vorlage geht... Pandora Diskussion 18:12, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich glaube eher, er meint eine Art Begrüßungsfeld, das deinen Namen anzeigt sobald du die Seite öffnest. Oder an was hattest du gedacht, Juno? Gruß, Kyle22 :::Ja, das hat er im Sinn. --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 18:41, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Dazu muss man einfach an die entsprechende Stelle schreiben. Viele Grüße, 18:57, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Dachte ich zumindest - anscheinend muss man dafür erst ne neue Klasse definieren... 19:00, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Ok, dann hab ich das falsch verstanden, ich dachte jetzt Juno meint so eine Sache wie in vielen Foren, dass man sieht, wer gleichzeitig dieselbe Seite liest... Pandora Diskussion 19:14, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Also machst Du es jetzt? --Gruß JunoDiskussion 20:03, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Also, Juno meint so eine Vorlage wie in der WP. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Was gibt's?]] 13:52, 8. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Gelöschter Artikel Ich würde gern wissen warum du meinen Artikel gelöscht hast?! Das waren keine ausgedachten Zitate es waren Jediweisheiten!!! Es sollte ein Artikel werden wo man J-E-D-I-W-E-I-S-H-E-I-T-E-N nachlesen kann, nicht Zitate. Das ein oder andere Zitat gibt es bestimmt auch nicht in der Zitatsammlung. Außerdem könnstest du mich wenigstens darüber informieren. :Ich wüsste mal gerne, wozu das gut sein soll. Wir haben die Artikel Jedi, Alter Jedi-Orden, Neuer Jedi-Orden, Jedi-Kodex, verschiedene Artikel über Holocrons und die bereits erwähnte Jedipedia:Zitatsammlung. Dein Artikel hat einen ausgedachten Namen, der nirgendwo in der Literatur so vorkommt, und das, was drin stand, waren nur Zitate. Lies bitte erstmal die Jedipedia:Richtlinien und schau dich im Jedipedia:Autorenportal um. 19:12, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Meilenstein Woher sollte man wissen, ob ein Artikel ein Meilenstein war oder nicht? Angenommen ich schreibe einen Artikel der ein Meilenstein ist, wo steht das dann?Evil040 16:56, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Der Meilenstein ist dann hier zu finden [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:57, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Dort steht aber, man sollte ihn sofort eintragen, weil das aus technischen Gründen nicht mehrr zurückzuverfolgen ist. Wie trägt man also ein? Evil040 17:19, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Man schreibt zum Beispiel: 9.100: Beispielartikel von Benutzer:Max Mustermann am 1. August 2008. Ist jetzt nur ein Beispiel, aber so könnte es gehen. Ansonsten muss man beachten, dass man bei 500ern fett schreibt. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:22, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::: Und woher weiß ich, dass ich zb. den 100.den Artikel geschrieben habe?Evil040 17:25, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Dazu guckst du in der Statistik, und wenn dort 9099 (oder was anderes mit 99 Artikel) steht, musst du schnell den Artikel schreiben, (am besten schon vorher schreiben, damit man nur noch "Speichern" drücken muss, denn den Meilenstein wollen viele), und dann hast du den Meilenstein. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:29, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Achso, danke. tschuldigung, dass ich so begriffsstützig war Evil040 17:35, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Ich wusste das anfangs aber auch nicht. Ansonsten viel Glück beim Meilenstein-Schreiben [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:37, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Also ich bin nicht auf Meilensteile aus Bild:--).gif Ich sollte zwar mal bei Garm und Ben mitmachen, aber dafür hatte ich dann keine Quellen, aber wer weiß, vielleicht kommt noch was Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 14:10, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Und wo sehe ich die Artikelreihenfolge?Bei den neuen Seiten steht nur das Datum, und nicht der wievielte Artikel das ist.Evil040 15:43, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::Die siehst du hier [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:44, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::::Gibts auc einen internen link darauf?Evil040 15:48, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::::Nein, leider nicht [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:50, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::::::Ist ja schön, dass hier auch in meiner Abwesenheit geholfen wird, aber muss das unbedingt auf meiner Disku sein? Bild:;-).gif 16:38, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::::::Sry...Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 22:50, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Vandalismus Ich wusste nicht auf welche Seite ich das schreiben soll, also habe ich mich an dich gewendet weil du der sympathischste Admi bist. Könntest du den Benutzer 80.140.17.169 wegen Vandalismus sperren? Sieh dir seine Beiträge an. Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 11:07, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :''Nach BK: Yoda41 hat das schon erledigt. 11:10, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Lesenswerte Artikel Hi Ben. Nur kurz. Ich wollte dich bei der Abstimmung über Anakin nicht sauer machen oder so. Ich wusste nicht, dass der Artikel noch nicht fertig ist. Ich war für längere Zeit weg, hab das also ned so mitgekriegt... MfG Ilya 14:25, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Kein Problem. Nur solltest du auch nach längerer Pause gemerkt haben, dass der Artikel noch erhebliche Schwachstellen hat. 15:16, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich fand ihn halt eben jetzt schon lesenswert... In dem Fall kann er nur noch exzellent werden. Ich gebe mich eben meistens schnell einmal zufrieden, so bin ich nunmal... MfG Ilya 20:18, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Hast du schon.. Morjens erstma..bombenwetter für Urlaub ^^ Da du so viele Sachbücher hast wollt ich ma fragen ob dir auch The Clone Wars - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie aufgefallen ist. Habs grad bei Hugendubel ergattert. Kann allerdings noch nix dazu sagen, weil ich den erstma verschlingen muß..Hier ma nen Link.. http://www.amazon.de/Star-Wars-Clone-illustrierte-Enzyklop%C3%A4die/dp/3831090777 Ansonsten ist der sechste Sammelband von Jedi-Padawan draußen..ebenfalls Hugendubel..müßtest also bald Post bekommen ^^ gruß Darth HYDRAnous 15:48, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Jo, danke für den Hinweis. Die wird sich auch bald in meiner Sammlung befinden. 17:27, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Hi, Ich gehe jetzt mal davon aus das du dir die Clone Wars Enzyklopädie schon zugelegt hast, Ben. Lohnt es sich die Enzyklopädie zu besorgen oder ist sie sozusagen nur ein Lückenfüller fürs Regal? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:30, 14. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Lückenfüller is Star Wars doch nie... 17:35, 14. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Nein nartürlich nicht. Aber lohnt es sich die Enzyklopädie zu kaufen oder wird das meiste in der Serie erklärt? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:02, 14. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Mehr als die Hälfte des Buchs sind Informationen aus dem Film, aber trotzdem ist das Buch interessant, weil es auch Informationen enthält, die aus der endgültigen Fassung des Films entfernt wurden. Viel mehr Informationen als die Folgen der Serie sind nicht enthalten, aber die Bilder aus dem Buch sind interessant, weil das Sachbuch im Gegensatz zu den anderen illustrierten Enzyklopädien nicht nur Fotos von den Hauptcharakteren enthält, sondern sehr viele Screenshots aus dem Film und der Serie. Außerdem ist im Hintergrund jeder Seite ein Bild. Ich finde das Sachbuch auf jeden Fall gut und kann es dir empfehlen. Achte jedoch, bevor du Informationen in JP ergänzt, zuerst darauf, ob sie kanonisch sind. Der Film ist T-Kanon und kanonischer als das Sachbuch, daher stimmt nicht alles. Aber dies muss im Einzelfall ein Administrator entscheiden. Viele Grüße, 18:08, 14. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Was? Ich habe mich wohl verlesen? Seit wann hat ein Administrator die Kompetenz, etwas als unkanonisch zu deklarieren, was sich sich in der Timeline widerspricht. Und deine Einstufung in Kanon-Klassen hast du dir auch selbst ausgedacht... oder hast du ein offizielles Statement von Leland Chee oder einem anderen Beauftragten für Kontinuität?--Little Ani 19:52, 14. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Der Kanon-Artikel bei Jedipedia wurde noch nicht aktualisiert, aber Leland Chee sagt es im StarWars.com-Forum. Ich will jetzt nicht alle Links kopieren, schau einfach in den Einzelnachweisen bei Wookiepedia. T-Kanon ist der Kanon von TCW und der Live-Action-Serie und steht zwischen den Filmen und den Büchern. Wer soll dann sonst entscheiden, ob das Sachbuch kanonisch ist oder nicht? Man könnte Leland Chee persönlich im Forum fragen, allerdings bin ich dort nicht angemeldet und ich glaube nicht, dass er genau weiß, welche Szene aus welchem Buch kanonisch ist und welche nicht. Viele Grüße, 19:59, 14. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Am besten warten wir einfach, bis die Episoden dann auch im TV gelaufen sind, denn dann können wir mögliche Fehlinformationen auch sofort wieder tilgen. 20:02, 14. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Deshalb werden die Episoden-Artikel auch erst nach der TV-Ausstrahlung verfasst. Solange es kein offizielles Statement gibt, kann kein Admins sagen, dass ein Element kanonisch ist und das andere nicht. Der Widerspruch ist im Artikel zu schildern, dafür gibt es HdK-Abschnitte. Außerdem: Das Fehlen der Rancor-Szene macht sie nicht unkanonisch. In Episode II fehlt auch die Szene, in der Padmé ihre Eltern auf Naboo besucht. Roman, Fact File und viele andere Quellen machen die Szene aber dennoch kanonisch. Solange es sich nicht direkt widerspricht, sind beide Werke kanonisch. Nur bei einem Widerspruch kommt der Kanon-Status zum tragen.--Little Ani 20:11, 14. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::Dann werde ich fragen, falls ich zufällig einen direkten Widerspruch finde; bis dahin werde ich dann alle TCW-Bücher als Quellen benutzen. Was ist eigentlich mit Zitaten? Der Roman von Tracey West hat die Zitate identisch mit dem Film, während der Roman von Karen Traviss ganz andere und meistens längere Zitate hat. Weil man im Film die Szenen ohne Unterbrechungen sieht, sind die kurzen Zitate wahrscheinlich kanonisch. Mal als Beispiel ein Dialog aus der Schlacht von Christophsis, kurz bevor das Shuttle mit Ahsoka landet: ::::::::::Welche Version ist die kanonische? Im Zweifelsfall kann man im Artikel ja auch einfach das Zitat verwenden, das am besten passt. Aber wie soll man die Quelle angeben, wenn beide Romane im gleichen Artikel stehen? In der Quellen-Vorlage kann man keine Seitenzahlen oder ähnliches angeben. Viele Grüße, 20:44, 14. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Cardan-Klasse Hallo Ben Da du ja für deine guten Bildqualitäten bekannt bist, wollte ich fragen, ob du Bilder der fünf ''Cardan''-Klasse Raumstationen (Imperiale Raumstation) aus EAW oder FOC hochladen kannst, die brauche ich demnächst. (Ich hab versucht, selbst Bilder davon zu machen, aber die waren nie gleichzeitig gut zu sehen, scharf und mit nichts im Hintergrung.) Schonmal danke im Voraus, Admiral Ackbar 18:14, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ich denke, das wird sich machen lassen. Soll ich von jeder Stufe ein Bild machen oder nur von der 5.? 18:23, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Am besten von jeder ein Bild Message to Spacers 2 gibt genug Material her, um für jede Station einen eigenen Artikel zu schreiben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:31, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Ok, ich mach dann gleich auch entsprechende Bilder für Rebellen und Konsortium. 18:32, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Deine Bilder von der Cardan-Station sind fertig. Sag mir nur, wann ich sie hochladen soll. 21:51, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Jederzeit, ich bin schon am schreiben. Der erste Artikel (über die Station allgemein, wo ich alle in eine Galrie packen will) wird heute noch fertig. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:54, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Sind ja wirklich hervoragend geworden, das hätte ich so nie hinbekommen. Nochmals danke, Admiral Ackbar 23:20, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Bild löschen Hi Ben! Könntest du bitte dieses Bild löschen? Ich habe eine bessere Version hochgeladen... MfG Ilya 15:30, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Clone Wars (Begriffsklärung) Wieso hast du einen Großteil der Bücher gelöscht? Die meisten der Bücher sind schon erschienen, und für die anderen gibt es offizielle Bestätigungen, dass sie erscheinen werden. Sie alle heißen im Titel The Clone Wars, daher müssen sie auf der Seite aufgelistet werden. Viele Grüße, 14:23, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Romane, egal welcher Reihe, werden nie mit Reihentitel benannt. Außerdem soll eine Begriffsklärung nur namentlich gleiche Artikel erklären und nicht eine Übersicht über alles mögliche bieten. Dafür sollte ein eigener Artikel angelegt werden, genau wie bei SotE und TFU. 14:29, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich hatte hauptsächlich die Liste angelegt, um zu wissen, welche Artikel noch geschrieben werden müssen. Bei Gelegenheit, aber definitiv noch nicht heute, werde ich aber auch einen Artikel über das The-Clone-Wars-Merchandise (mit den Büchern und Comics) anlegen, wie es auch WP hat. Wie soll der Artikelname lauten? Viele Grüße, 14:42, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::The Clone Wars. Als Sammelartikel und Überblick über alle Veröffentlichungen ist der Artikel vollkommen ausreichend. Wir haben ja dann auch Film, Serie, Roman, Romanreihe, Comic usw. 14:57, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Also so in der Art wie der Marketing-Abschnitt von WP, nur ausführlicher? Dann muss ich dies nur noch mit Little Ani abklären, weil er sein UC beim Artikel hat. Viele Grüße, 15:03, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Am besten speicherst du dir einfach die unaufgeräumte Version der Begriffsklärung auf einer Benutzerunterseite ein, dann hast du da den Überblick, was du schreiben musst. Bel Iblis 15:19, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Die Liste ist ja jetzt in der Versionsgeschichte abgespeichert, aber wahrscheinlich werde ich sie noch in eine Benutzerunterseite schreiben. Viele Grüße, 15:21, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Wann können wir uns um die Geschehnisse um The Clone Wars kümmern? Ich meine ausführlich! Der Film ist längst draußen!AniDAniD 18:01, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Projekt Hi Ben, könntest du mir bei einem Projekt helfen. Es geht um die Zwillingsplaneten Talus & Tralus. Ich hab auf meiner Benutzerseite schon eine Vorschau angelegt die du gerne ansehen kannst. Falls du über den Planeten etwas weist bitte schreibe deine Änderungsvorschläge auf meine Diskussionsseite. Gruß Grün 7 13:18, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ich kenn zwar einige allgemeine Sachen über das Corellia-System, aber über die beiden Planeten weiß ich eigentlich so gut wie nichts. Frag doch lieber mal Garm, Jaina oder Ani, die können dir bestimmt helfen. 16:41, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Danke ja die werd ich fragen. Gruß Grün 7 07:18, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Tschuldigung Ok, bin wieder ruhig, aber das Bild war lustig, oder? ^^ 18:47, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Also mich hat dieses Bild überhaupt nicht zum Lachen gebracht, und ich glaube kaum, dass es bei Ben der Fall war, ganz im Gegenteil, wenn man sich mal die Zusammenfassungen und die Nachricht auf deiner Disku anguckt, denke ich eher, dass er ein bisschen wütend geworden ist, als gelacht hat. Ansonsten empfehle ich dir, dich mal lieber an "richtigen" Artikeln zu probieren, damit erhälst du deutlich mehr Respekt als wenn du Fanfic hier reinsetzt. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 19:01, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Richtige Artikel sind auch nicht so sein ding... die die er mal gemacht hat, waren nicht so der brüller. Vielleicht sieht Peri langsam ein das seine "Arbeit" nicht mit den Grundsätzen des JP-Projektes vereinbar ist. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:45, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Der Erbe des Imperators Auch wenn das Buch FanFic ist ich finde das Ende so interresant das ich dir das sage. Also am ende stellt sich raus das sich Vandaran sich den Jedi anschließt, er muss aber seine alte Indendität als Vandaran Palpatine bzw. Zefren Mola aufgeben. Er nennt sich dann Jaden Korr und fliegt mit der Yavin Runner II nach Yavin 4 den Rest kennt ihr aus Jedi Knight Jedi Academy. Das ist reine FanFic ich unterhalte mich mal mit dem Autor darüber ob es doch einen beweis für einen Sohn vom Imperator gibt oder das halt frei erfunden wurde. Gruß Grün 7 17:29, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Alles FanFic und daher für uns uninteressant. Wie Modgamers bereits richtig gesagt hat, gibt es wirklich Geschichten über den (adoptierten) Sohn und Enkel des Imperators, Triclops und Ken, die in einer Kinderbuchreihe thematisiert wurden. Es existieren auch Spekulationen über die Identität Kens, er wäre möglicherweise Kenth Hamner. 20:46, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Voller Seitenmame im Titel Im Titel sollte der volle Lemmaname stehen, und nicht nur der halbe. Auch wenn Kursiv für Schiffe ganz nett ist, geht es dabei um das vollständige Lemma (was man zB für verlinkungen braucht). Dieses oben nicht zu sehen ist nicht so der bringer. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:16, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Deine Ansicht und der muss ich nicht zustimmen. Ich finde es völlig ausreichend, den Schiffsnamen da stehen zu haben. 15:30, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Und wenn man auf die Seite verlinken will und dafür den Titel kopiert, landet man auf der falschen Seite. Den Namen komplett auszuschreiben, stört keinen, hilft aber, da man den genauen Namen der Artikel sofort erkennt, ohne ihn aus der Netzadresse ablesen zu müssen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:15, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Und warum ist deine ansicht richtig, abgesehen davobn das du ein Admin bist? Deine Lieblingsseite WP machts genauso :P ;) --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:37, 12. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich habe doch gar nicht gesagt, dass meine Ansicht die richtige ist. Bild:;-).gif Eigentlich sollte das nur heißen, dass ich es anders sehe und deine Meinung nicht teile, deshalb soll es euch aber nicht davon abhalten, darüber zu diskutieren und eine andere Meinung zu vertreten und möglicherweise durchzusetzen. Also dürft ihr jetzt gerne versuchen, mich zu überzeugen, allerdings seid ihr prinzipiell auf mich gar nicht angewiesen. 15:27, 12. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Die Titelanzeige oben ist der sichtbarste Indikator für den Ort wo sich der Benutzer gerade befindet. Dies zu beschneiden halte nich nicht für richtig. Zudem ist es für das Verlinken wichtig, da die Webzeile oft mit %20% etc. unterbrochen wird o.ä. . Wenn man nun noch hinbekommtn, dass man den Titeltext mit der Maus vernünftig markeiren kann, dann währe es perfekt (hat was mit den Ära-Symbolen zu tun). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:38, 12. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Ist doch in Ordnung, macht es ruhig so. Außerdem funktioniert das Markieren und Kopieren doch einwandfrei... 15:42, 12. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Naja, so toll klappt das nicht immer... Aber ich denke auch, dass der volle Name drin stehn sollte, weil man eher in die Titelzeile schaut, als auf die komplette Adresse. Wenn dann da nur der Name steht, passiert es schnell, dass man falsch verlinkt. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 16:34, 12. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Tut mir leid tut mir leid wegen diesem bescheuertem Artikel, aber mein beschissener Bruder war an meinem Pc also, bitte mich nicht melden oder so, wird nicht noch mal passieren danke ( wie unterschreibe ich eigentlich nochmal?) MfG 15.8.2008 CC Neyo :Es sieht immer dumm aus, wenn ein angemeldeter Benutzer solchen Mist einstellt. Ich hoffe, das passiert nicht noch einmal. Unterschreiben kannst du immer noch mit vier Tilden: ~~~~. 14:46, 15. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::ist gut, danke noch mal. 14:51, 15. Aug. 2008 ::: ich mein so CC Neyo 14:55, 15. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Frage Hey Ben, bin auch mal wieder da :-) Ich woolte mal Fragen wo finden Diskussionen die nichts mit Artikeln zu tun haben ihren Platz? MfG AniDAniD 16:08, 15. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Möglichst auf Benutzer Diskussionsseiten, ansonsten außerhalb der JP. 16:14, 15. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Ist www.starwars-union.de eine offizielle Seite? AniDAniD 12:32, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Nein. Nur StarWars.com, lucasarts.com, wizards.com und holonetnews.com sind offiziell zugelassene Quellen. 12:37, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Gelöschte Seite Gep's Grill Hallo Ben Kenobi Eine von mir erstellte Seite wurde gelöscht. Es handelt sich dabei um Gep’s Grill. Die Begründung lautete Übersetzung von der WP. Ich habe die Seite erstellt und nichts von der WP in der genauen reihen folge übersetz. Ich habe nur Informationen darüber entnommen. Außerdem hatte ich die Quellenangabe angegeben, woher ich die meisten Infos entnommen habe.--Jan Dodonna 17:36, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Das ändert allerdings nichts daran, dass du offensichtlich von der WP übersetzt hast. Schreib deine Artikel aus den Quellen heraus und nicht von anderen Wikis ab. Das wirft nur ein schlechtes Licht auf die Jedipedia und hilft uns im Endeffekt nicht weiter. 17:40, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Und was sollte ich deines Rates tun? Den Artikel noch einmal reinstellen?--Jan Dodonna 17:53, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Gerne, nur diesmal selbst formuliert und möglichst ohne Ähnlichkeiten zu den Formulierungen der WP. Das Sourcebook sollte so viel doch hergeben, oder? 17:57, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) …Sourcebook? Könntest du mir erklären was das ist? Sry kenne ich leider nicht!!!--Jan Dodonna 17:59, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Dann solltest du lieber Abstand vom Schreiben dieses Artikels nehmen, da du die Quelle anscheinend nicht besitzt. 18:06, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Als erstes hast du mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet und Zweitens wenn du meine Quellenangabe meinst (Buch) dann schreib das doch gleich. Bitte Bild in deiner Infobox Hi Ben, verrätst du, wie du das Bild in deiner Infobox gemacht hast? Eine Art Collage? ein bearbeitetes Foto? - Ich bin neugierig, ich interessiere mich nämlich für Bildbearbeitung. Gruß, --Yoda 20:02, 19. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Da Ben grad nicht da ist, antworte ich mal schnell... Das ist ein Foto, welches er dann nachbearbeitet hat. Pandora Diskussion 20:41, 19. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Gelöschte Seite Gep's Grill 2 Tja dann habt ihr halt Pech gehabt. Ein Artikel weniger der JP.Bild:Wall.gif Warum wurde Gep’s Grill glöscht? Ich habe dir doch geschrieben, dass ich das nicht aus der WP übersetzt habe.--Jan Dodonna 21:51, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Wie es schon in der Disku zu dem gelöschten Artikel steht, kannst die Informationen, die im Artikel standen gar nicht alle aus der angegebenen Quelle haben, da der Text nahezu identisch (bis auf ein paar Umstellungen) mit dem WP Artikel ist, lässt das nur einen Schluss zu... Pandora Diskussion 21:55, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Der Fehler liegt eindeutig bei dir - wenn du Artikel aus deinen eigenen Quellen schreiben und weniger von der WP abschreiben würdest, dann wäre alles in Ordnung. Es gibt hier nämlich genug Leute, die die Quellen besitzen und das überprüfen können. 21:58, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Vermutlich habt ihr recht aber nur schade um den Artikel.Na ja ich gehe dann mal wieder an die Arbeit Bild:Work.gif.--90.128.73.33 22:11, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Gelöschter Artikel Warum wurde mein Artikel über die Schüler der MAcht gelöscht? Ich hatte Quellen Angegeben und das "Under-Construction"-Logo verwendet. Wo lag das Problem? AniDAniD 18:52, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Lies bitte die Begründung im Löschlogbuch, da habe ich die Gründe bereits genannt. 18:54, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Ich erstell die Seite nun erneut! Ich schreib rein ((#redirect Dunkle Jedi) Dann geht das doch klar! AniD 12:45, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Nein, da ein Schüler der Macht genausogut einen Padawan darstellen könnte. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:48, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Ok habe den Inhalt wieder gelöscht! Wo findet der Artikel denn deiner Meinung nach seinem Platz in Jedipedia? Gib mir bitte den LInk dann erstell ich ihn da! AniD 12:51, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Fan-Fiction Was hälst du davon eine Seite aufzubauen auf der nicht jeder Fan-Fiction veröffentlichen kann sondern wo draufsteht was Fan-Fiction ist und das sie verboten ist. AniD 17:03, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Wie bitte? 17:06, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Warum nich ? AniD 18:20, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich glauber, er weiss nicht, wass du willst. Pandora Diskussion 18:21, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Das hat aber sehr wenig mit Star Wars zu tun. ;-) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 03:02, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Naja aber er wäre informativ! AniD 16:38, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Seti Ashgad Hi Ben Kenobi, in der Kategorie Senatoren ist die Seite von Seti Ashgad verzeichenet. Klickt man sie aber an landet man auf der Seite von Seite von seinem Sohn Seti Ahsgad dem jüngeren. Kannst du das bitte ändern? Gruß --Urai Fenn 20:46, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Der ist doch in Kategorie eingeordnet. Außerdem haben wir keinen anderen Seti Ashgad. 20:53, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Congratulations Hier auch noch ma ein Happie Börsday..laß dir feiern..genieße den Tag und möge die Macht mit dir sein ^^ Darth HYDRAnous 03:01, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Herzlichen Glückwunsch. :-) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 04:11, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Alles Gute auch von mir, viel Spass noch Dark Lord Disku 04:49, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag und einen guten Start ins neue Lebensjahr, lass dich reich beschenken und feier schön :-). Bel Iblis 06:58, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Hi! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!--Yoda41 Admin 08:53, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Auch von mir alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Ben. Ich wünsch dir viel Glück, Erfolg und Gesundheit in deinem neuen Lebensjahr. Oder kurz gesagt: Alles, was du dir selbst wünschst. So und jetzt noch rüber zu Premia!Bild:;-).gif Gruß, --Little Ani 09:14, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Auch von mir frohe Weihnachten!...ähm Geburtstag...--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 11:58, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Alles Gute zum Geburtstag und feier ordentlich.^^ Jaina 14:31, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Auch von mir herzlichste Glückwünsche zu deinem Geburtstag! --Kal 's Holonetz 14:55, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Hääppi Börsdäi tu ju! ... Okay, ich will dich nicht zuspammen, du hast es ja schon bei ICQ bekommen Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 15:02, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Danke für die Glückwünsche! Ich werde heute Abend einen für euch mittrinken... Bild:;-).gif 15:14, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Glückwunsch auch von mir und viel Spaß beim Feiern. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie'']] 15:44, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Alles Gute Ben AniD 16:39, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Von Geburtstagskind zu Geburtstagskind: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Bild:--).gif Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 18:41, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Ben Kenobi! Noch viel Spass beim feiern! MfG, Wolverine Koon 18:45, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburstag Ben. Und danke das du immer bei ICQ online bist und ich mit dir Star Wars reden kann. --Der Heilige Klingone 18:53, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Zwei Admins auf einen Streich... Bild:--).gif Häppi Börsdei! Ich hoffe dir gehen alle deine Wünsche in Erfüllung... MfG Ilya 19:17, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Danke, danke! Wenn ich aber jetzt für alle einen mittrinken muss, dann hätte ich aber gleich ganz schön einen im Caf. Trinkt doch alle selber einen Rotblielswein und stoßt auf Premia und mich an! Bild:;-).gif 19:36, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich nehm lieber Traubensaft Bild:--).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 19:43, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST)